


Não está em meu sangue

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Bleach
Genre: (mas de uma história que também foi escrita por mim), (mas hey! pelo menos tem um final feliz!), (uma tag que esqueci), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Slash, Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático - TEPT, angst-fest, depressão, história traduzida, problemas de auto-estima, pós guerra contra Aizen (mas sem nada da XCution)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: Um jardim floresce em direção à morte; Ichigo decide que não vale a pena procurar ajuda, porém, porque ele estábem.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 5





	Não está em meu sangue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It isn't in my blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886370) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> Primeiro, notas novas: esse é meu primeiro projeto de postar minhas traduções. Eu traduzi essa história há 1 ano, mas nunca postei porque não sabia se deveria ou não. Uma amiga me incentivou a postar, porque assim mais pessoas podem encontrar a história, se quiserem, então. Bem. Aqui estou.  
> (eu traduzi o título também, só para não ter 2 histórias com o mesmo nome no meu perfil, mas não tem muito porque, pra ser honesta)  
> Agora, para as notas originais!
> 
> Aqui estou, outra vez. Acho que estou no humor pra UraIchi. Hm…
> 
> Então! Essa história foi inspirada na imagem que estava usando como wallpaper no meu computador (para os interessados, aqui está o link: https://static.zerochan.net/BLEACH.full.1214064.jpg); um dia eu liguei o computador, olhei pra ela e pensei, “nunca escrevi uma fanfic com hanahaki!”.  
> Primeiro, não sabia se queria que o Ichigo ou o Kisuke tivessem hanahaki. Então, eu comecei a escrever, escrevi o primeiro parágrafo, e Ichigo simplesmente se ofereceu. Logo, Ichigo. E eu queria sakuras, e combinava bem com primavera, e eu pensei, “primavera vem depois do Inverno, então, após a Guerra de Inverno”, e foi assim que minha história realmente começou. Um UA pós-Guerra Invernal onde os Fullbringers não existem (porque eu não queria lidar com eles)  
> Eu planejava que essa fosse ser uma história pequena. 2k palavras no máximo. E então ela começou a crescer, e eu pensei, “wow, vou escrever uma história com 5k palavras!”. E então eu cheguei às 9k palavras e decidi que, se estava lá, eu podia muito bem ter uma de 10k palavras. (e em seguida acabei com ela nos 11k. Wow, mas essa história fugiu de minhas mãos).
> 
> De qualquer forma. Como eu disse, essa é minha primeira hanahaki. (A essa altura, é minha 5ª UraIchi, apesar de eu não ter _terminado_ a 4ª) Eu odeio finais tristes, então, apesar de eu quase ter escrito um final triste só para implicar com minha amiga (oh, amizade. Algo tão lindo), eu fui com minha preferência e escrevi um Final Feliz. Depois de muito, _muito_ angst.
> 
> Para quem ignorou as tags, por favor, **LEIA ELAS!!** Ichigo tem depressão e TEPT nessa história (apesar de nunca ter sido diagnosticado com qualquer coisa), e ele está tentando se virar sozinho na maior parte da história. Em algum ponto, ele também tem alguns pensamentos que poderiam ser considerados suicidas. Por favor, se você se incomodar com qualquer uma dessas coisas, não leia essa história. Eu não separei uma parte para essas coisas, então não dá pra pular elas.
> 
> Para os interessados, eu também criei algo como uma playlist quando estava escrevendo essa história. Eu escrevi pelo menos metade da história enquanto ouvia essas músicas, e decidi que a maior parte delas ecoava com essa história, de uma forma ou de outra. Músicas:  
> In My Blood (Shawn Mendes), What About Us (P!nk), Zombie (The Cranberries), Say Something (A Great Big World), War of Hearts (Ruelle), 'Til it Happens to You (Lady Gaga), A Thousand Years (Christina Perri), Fix You (Coldplay), idontwannabeyouanymore (Billie Eilish).  
> (In My Blood foi até, como podem imaginar, usada para nomear essa fic, no final)
> 
> Então, com tudo isso for a do caminho… **disclaimer?** Eu ainda não sou dona de Bleach ou seus personagens, eles são todos de Tite Kubo. Eu não sou dona da doença de hanahaki, também, e não sei de onde essa ideia veio (além de uma vaga ideia de que veio de um clipe coreano?).  
> Bem. Agora… espero que gostem desse pequeno monstro de história!  
> (e se preferir ler ela cronologicamente, eu escrevi a ordem nas notas finais, mas não numerei as partes, então pode ser mais fácil ler como está, desculpa)

A primeira pétala se perdeu no meio de tantas outras trazidas pelo vento. As tosses passaram despercebidas, uma onda de gripe passando pela cidade.

Era primavera, a guerra tinha acabado há poucos dias, e tudo estava bem.

(Ichigo estava morto por dentro, ele nunca mais se sentiria inteiro novamente, e o que era _bem_?)

Mas então, as coisas só pioraram, em vez de melhorar, e Ichigo percebeu que ele não estava gripado, afinal de contas.

**.**

— Irmão? — Yuzu chamou, e Ichigo sabia que ela estava preocupada, mas ele simplesmente não _conseguia_ responder. Não no momento. O melhor que ele podia fazer, em vez disso, era tapar a boca com uma mão e engolir o som de suas tosses enquanto ela estava parada do lado de fora de sua porta. — Irmão, você tá aí?

Ele nunca pensou que fosse um dia pensar isso, mas, naquele exato momento, tudo que ele podia desejar era, _por favor, vá embora, Yuzu_.

(Ele se sentiu tão _culpado_ por isso, merda, mas ele também sentia como se tivesse algo preso em sua garganta, e ele estaria ferrado se ela não fosse)

Demorou para sempre, mas, depois de mais algumas tentativas e um suspiro pesado, Yuzu finalmente desistiu, seguida por um baixo:

— Eu acho que ele não está, de novo.

Ele realmente tinha que fazer algo para compensá-la mais tarde.

Nesse exato momento, porém, ele simplesmente estava terrivelmente aliviado que ele finalmente podia se dobrar sobre o balde que ele havia roubado, tossindo e quase vomitando novamente, sentindo enquanto flores inteiras forçavam seu caminho para fora de seus pulmões, deixando para trás apenas uma queimação vazia.

Flores tão belas, as cerejeiras.

Tão incrivelmente _sangrentas_ , também. Hah. Era tão… _adequado_ : uma vida efêmera e sangrenta. Descrevia a experiência de Ichigo perfeitamente. Ele era apenas um adolescente, mas já era um herói de guerra. Ele estava passando pela sua primeira paixão, e ele já estava morrendo.

Ele tinha apenas 16 anos, e já se sentia mais vazio do que ele achava possível, e mais cheio de pesadelos do que ele jamais ousou imaginar. Apenas 16 anos, e ele já sabia que iria morrer. Ichigo não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Quando em dúvida, tussa mais flores, ele havia descoberto.

— Foda-se, — ele murmurou para a pilha de sakuras manchadas de vermelho-sangue no fundo do balde. Infernos, ele teria que lavar o balde de novo _logo_ , antes que começasse a feder… — _Getaboshi_ idiota, — ele suspirou, esfregando uma mão contra seu queixo e boca, sentindo sangue grudar contra a pele de seu punho.

Ele deveria ter feito a cirurgia enquanto podia. Ele sabia disso.

Mas, bem, Ichigo nunca tinha sido muito bom em desistir, não é?

**.**

Ichigo percebeu que talvez as coisas não estivessem assim tão boas quando, semanas depois de acordar cego pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele teve uma crise de tosse.

Desde que ele perdera seus poderes, ele tinha estado se sentindo tão _vazio_ , tão separado de seu corpo, que foi a primeira vez que ele realmente se sentiu _incomodado_ por algo físico desde que ele usou Mugetsu. Ichigo estava quase contente com isso, também, achando que ele tinha pegado uma gripe.

(Afinal, isso era _normal_ , certo? Normal para humanos?)

Até que, um dia, ele finalmente tossiu algo em suas mãos, e ele se viu encarando pequenas pétalas rosa.

— Merda. — ele disse, simplesmente.

Ele conhecia isso. Ele conhecia esses sintomas — e tinham _mais sintomas_ , ele podia dizer agora que ele estava _procurando_ por eles. Ele crescera em uma clínica; ele conhecia basicamente tudo que se podia saber sobre medicina básica.

 _Hanahaki_? Era tão _diferente_ que era famosa.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça, tentando focar nos fatos em vez de em suposições:

  1. Um jardim cresce nos pulmões das pessoas afligidas pela doença, o que pode crescer e eventualmente cobrir todo seu peito e esmagar seus corações.
  2. _Hanahaki_ só afetava aqueles que tinham uma afeição não correspondida por alguém, mas não afetava _todo mundo_ com amor não correspondido.
  3. Existia mais de um possível fim para alguém com _hanahaki_ : a pessoa podia superar seus sentimentos, e assim se livrar de suas flores; os sentimentos poderiam passar a ser correspondidos, em vez de não correspondidos, e então o sofrimento acabaria e as flores seriam expelidas; a pessoa podia escolher passar por uma cirurgia, que acabaria com o jardim, mas também com qualquer sentimento atrelado a ele; ou a pessoa podia continuar com seus sentimentos, e um dia morrer deles.



**E, talvez mais importante:**

  1. Apesar de ser mais ou menos esperado que adolescentes tivessem um leve caso de _hanahaki_ em algum momento de suas vidas, Ichigo nunca tinha tido isso antes.



— Está… Está tudo bem. É normal, — ele murmurou para si mesmo, ainda encarando as pétalas. — É apenas a puberdade. É claro que eu ia desenvolver _hanahaki_ em algum momento. É _esperado_. É quase como ter espinhas ou ter pelo facial. É apenas parte do crescimento. Vai _passar_.

Mesmo enquanto ele falava isso, porém, Ichigo sabia que era uma mentira. Era normal, é claro; é só que, _Ichigo_ não era normal. Isso… isso _não ia_ passar.

Não naturalmente. Porque nada na vida de Ichigo jamais acontecia _naturalmente_. Esse último ano era só mais uma prova disso.

**.**

Tinham se passado quase 18 meses desde que Ichigo havia sacrificado seus poderes pelo bem do mundo, e Ichigo tinha medo de que ele fosse morrer sem nunca ver seus amigos novamente.

O que era um monte de merda, porque, bem, por que ele estaria triste em não ver pessoas que abandonaram ele ao piscar de olhos? Se eles _realmente_ fossem seus amigos, eles teriam vindo _por ele_. Ele não deveria se sentir culpado por não ser capaz de se despedir deles.

(Ainda assim, para cada dia sem ver o cabelo vermelho-vivo de Renji ou ouvir as explicações sem-sentido de Rukia, seu coração sentia menor em seu coração. Mais apertado. Mais sufocado. E não era apenas culpa das raízes circundando-o.)

Tinham se passado 18 meses, e Ichigo tinha 16 quase 17 anos, e ele ainda estava tossindo flores de sakura.

Soava apropriado.

**.**

Ele tinha tossido pétalas rosa por quase um mês antes de juntar coragem o suficiente para procurar seu significado.

(Ele se recusou a pensar em como já tinha se passado um mês, e ele _ainda estava tossindo flores_. Flores que apenas cresciam a cada dia, na verdade, e ele se recusava a pensar sobre isso, também.)

Ele supunha que ele deveria se sentir grato pelas suas flores serem tão facilmente reconhecíveis. Ele sabia o que elas eram desde a primeira vez que ele tinha visto aquelas pétalas em suas mãos — a queda de Aizen tinha coincidido perfeitamente para que Ichigo estivesse _rodeado_ de pétalas tais como aquelas, afinal.

Pétalas de _sakura_. A cerejeira. Ichigo _realmente_ não conseguiria ser mais japonês do que isso. Uma prova de suas origens _humanas_ , ele supunha; uma herança de sua mãe, talvez.

(Ele também se recusava a pensar em como ele havia herdado _morte_ dela. Como ele causara sua morte, e agora ela lhe presenteava a morte dele, com um belo laço para acompanhar. Essa família certamente estava recheada de presentes mórbidos.)

— Gentileza, — ele começou a ler, um site sobre _hana kotoba_ , a linguagem das flores, aberto em seu celular. Ele bufou. — Não parece combinar comigo…

E então. Ele achou. A razão. Ele soltou um leve “oh”, sentindo como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago.

(Ele tomou uns instantes para tossir e forçar mais oxigênio de volta aos seus pulmões. Aparentemente, simbolismo também podia causar outro ataque. Bom saber.)

 _A transigência da vida_ , um site dizia. _“A cerejeira serve de lembrete de que a vida é curta e bela,”_ dizia outro. Sakura, _“mais comumente usada como símbolo da mortalidade em todos os tipos de arte”_ , ainda outro.

Morte. Ressurreição.

Nova vida.

Ichigo odiava que ele podia se conectar com o símbolo de sua própria morte.

**.**

Ichigo cerrou suas mãos embaixo da mesa, contando suas respirações por trás de dentes cerrados.

 _Só mais um minuto_ , ele disse a si mesmo silenciosamente, encarando sem ver em direção à professora, mesmo enquanto engolia mais uma crise de tosses. _Só mais um minuto e eu posso sair_.

Sua garganta queimava com o esforço de não tossir, seus pulmões pareciam pedras de tão cheios, e tinha uma _coceira_ na parte de trás de sua língua, como se algo estivesse lhe fazendo cócegas por dentro. Era tudo tão _incômodo_ , tão irritante, tão malditamente _horrível_. Ichigo só queria…

Se levantar e sair, ele percebeu tarde demais quando ele já estava se mexendo sem sequer pensar sobre isso.

— Eu estou indo embora, — ele anunciou para a professora quando ela lhe encarou surpresa, sua mochila já nas costas e seus pés já lhe guiando para fora. — Eu não me sinto tão bem.

Aquilo tinha que ser uma desculpa esfarrapada, _é claro_ , então ela rolou os olhos para ele.

Mas. Ela também sorriu, exasperada e cansada, e sacudiu sua cabeça, e Ichigo percebeu que Chad e os outros não estavam na sala.

— A atividade é para amanhã! — ela lhe lembrou quando ele abriu a porta com mais força do que ele tinha planejado.

É claro que ela pensava que ele simplesmente ia se encontrar com seus amigos. Para ela, eles _ainda eram_ amigos, afinal.

Infernos.

Tão logo ele tinha saído, ele começou a andar com pressa em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, mãos cerradas dentro de seus bolsos para que ele não pudesse socar nada. Ou vomitar no meio do corredor — o que também soava como uma opção válida no momento.

Ele mal teve controle o suficiente para entrar em uma cabine e a trancar por dentro antes de estar caindo, o gosto terrivelmente doce de doença e flores recobrindo sua boca enquanto ele tossia e _tossia_ , tão forte que todo seu corpo tremia.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu parar, sua garganta estava dolorida e ardida, e seus pulmões queimavam com o esforço, e ele podia ver amontoados de pétalas recobertas com sangue por causa da brutalidade da última crise.

Não fazia sentido; ele já estava doente há meses. A essa altura, ele deveria estar com os pulmões cheios a ponto de transbordar. Ele deveria estar tossindo sangue toda vez que ele tossisse qualquer pétala, e suas flores já deveriam estar formadas. Porém… porém, ele não estava.

— Será que é outra coisa de Shinigami? — ele se perguntou quietamente, ainda encarando o rosa-claro das pétalas contra o chocante branco do vaso. — Ou talvez algo de Hollows.

Talvez ele devesse perguntar a… alguém. Mas, bem, quem? As melhores pessoas a perguntar seriam… Bem. Não importa, já que elas _não estavam disponíveis_.

Ele se levantou, ainda levemente trêmulo da última crise, e deu descarga nas pétalas.

Não importa, de qualquer forma. Ele ainda estava vivo e lutando, e, na maioria dos dias, ele ainda estava _bem_.

**.**

Karin estava agindo de forma estranha, recentemente.

O que, claro, hipocrisia e toda aquela merda. Mas, ele ainda era o irmão mais velho. Era seu _dever_ cuidar de suas irmãs. Se isso significava ter que seguir elas quando elas _não queriam_ que ele as seguisse, ou esconder uma doença que o deixava cada dia mais próximo da morte, então, bem. Quem iria dedurar ele?

… Mas, Karin _estava_ agindo estranho. E Ichigo podia estar falhando em… basicamente todos seus outros deveres, mas ele morreria antes de deixar qualquer dano tocar suas irmãs.

( _Literalmente_ , ele pensou com afeição, lembrando-se de uma espada atravessando seu estômago e estando pronto para se sacrificar para mantê-las vivas.)

( _Literalmente_ , ele pensou com amargura, encarando pétalas rosa recobertas com pingos de saliva antes de esmagá-las em seu punho.)

Karin podia estar mais velha, agora, mas ela ainda era a irmãzinha do Ichigo, e ele sempre soube como cuidar das duas. Yuzu era fácil; ele só precisava lhe oferecer um ombro, e ela sempre estava feliz em lhe contar as coisas, em “falar sobre o que lhe incomodava”. Karin… Karin era muito mais parecida com ele.

O que explicava o motivo de ele estar lhe seguindo depois da aula, mãos dentro dos bolsos, e tentando não tossir enquanto eles andavam cada vez mais adentro da cidade.

— Que merda… — ele começou com um franzir de cenhos. Ele conhecia essas ruas. Conhecia esses becos e essas curvas, e essas paredes dilapidadas. Ele _conhecia_ essa parte da cidade. Ele tinha passado uma semana aqui, tentando (e falhando em) não morrer. Ele tinha passado semanas aqui, antes da guerra _realmente_ começar, discutindo planos e estratégias e aprendendo tudo que ele podia para que ele saísse vivo.

Ele conhecia essas ruas — e não tinha muito nessa parte da cidade que não a loja do Urahara.

O que, é claro, significava que ele tinha que recuar agora se ele não quisesse ser visto, merdamerdamerda _merda_.

Ele se escondeu em um beco, respiração arfada e sem ritmo, encolhendo-se em si mesmo com uma mão na boca para que ele não fosse ouvido enquanto tossia o mais baixo que podia, tentando forçar as pétalas para fora de sua garganta.

Karin estava visitando a loja de Urahara Kisuke para _Shinigamis_.

_Por quê?_

(Ele rejeitou a pontada de ciúmes que borbulhou com o pensamento. Ele também rejeitou as imagens que surgiram em sua cabeça; imagens de olhos cinza, de sorrisos cortantes, e _getaboshi_ , estúpido e ridículo getaboshi.)

(Mais importante, ele rejeitou o aperto em seu coração e o aumento repentino de pétalas em sua garganta, e a mais nova crise de tosse que seus pensamentos lhe trouxeram. Não tinha nada ver uma coisa com a outra, afinal.)

**.**

18 meses desde a Guerra Invernal. 18 meses desde que Ichigo acordou sem metade de sua alma e incapaz de ver metade de seu mundo. 18 meses desde que Ichigo ouvira de Renji, Rukia, os Vizards, ou qualquer outro de seus amigos na Soul Society pela última vez. 18 meses desde que Chad, Inoue e Ishida _conversaram_ , realmente conversaram, com ele pela última vez.

17 meses desde que Ichigo tinha tossido sua primeira pétala. 17 meses desde que ele percebeu que ele pode até ter sobrevivido à guerra, mas ele não sobreviveria às suas _emoções_. 17 meses desde que ele pode olhar para suas irmãs e não sentir culpa. 17 meses desde que ele percebera com surpresa que ele _gostava do getaboshi_.

… 3 meses desde o momento em que cirurgia havia deixado de ser uma opção.

Ichigo decidiu que era hora.

**.**

Ele conhecia os básicos de _hanahaki_ , é claro. Mas, após um mês vivendo com essas flores em seu corpo, Ichigo percebeu que talvez ele devesse pesquisar sobre elas, e não apenas acreditar em sua memória.

Então, um mês e meio depois de ter visto a primeira pétala em suas mãos, Ichigo se escondeu na biblioteca da cidade e _leu_. Tudo que ele pode encontrar, tudo que pensou que poderia _talvez_ ser importante, Ichigo pegou e leu.

Demorou um dia inteiro, e ele precisou criar um trabalho escolar como desculpa, mas, eventualmente, Ichigo conseguiu.

E as notícias, é claro, não eram boas.

Ichigo suspirou, massageando suas têmporas enquanto jogava o último livro para longe.

— A infecção cresce enquanto os sentimentos crescem, — ele falou para si mesmo, palavras claras em sua mente como se ele ainda as estivesse lendo. — _Hanahaki_ pode ser adquirida de uma simples paixonite, mas a sensação de um _hanahaki de paixonites_ é bem diferente da sensação de um _hanahaki de amor_. Geralmente elas são consideradas dois níveis completamente diferentes da mesma doença; uma simples alergia, ou um câncer mortal.

Um câncer mortal.

— Enquanto que _hanahaki_ de paixonite é considerado um rito de passagem entre adolescentes, _hanahaki_ de amor é tão raro que pode ser considerado uma doença completamente diferente.

Ichigo riu e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se oco por dentro; os livros disseram que era instintual, que você saberia sozinho se sua doença vinha de uma paixonite ou de amor, e Ichigo percebeu que era verdade.

E, infelizmente, ele nunca tinha sido um adolescente normal, quer ele tivesse 12 ou 16 anos.

O que significava que ele tinha… _talvez_ um ano para viver (se ele tivesse sorte). _Talvez_ alguns meses antes que as flores crescessem e tomassem seu peito, e então a cirurgia não seria mais uma opção.

Talvez fosse hora de Ichigo desistir, finalmente.

Por algum motivo, de alguma forma, porém, ele sabia que ele não iria.

**.**

Sabendo que Karin agora era a Kurosaki com a maior _reiatsu_ (e ele mordazmente não pensou em seu pai. Ele tinha estado tão _decidido_ a viver como humano, ele podia continuar como humano), Ichigo estava honestamente preocupado quando ele percebeu que Karin _continuou indo para a loja do Urahara_.

E então, um dia ele a viu voltar para casa com uma sacola cheia das invenções do Urahara, e era demais.

É claro, visto que tinha uma pressão constante em seus pulmões e uma coceira na sua garganta, ele começou com Karin, e não pensou na alternativa.

Exceto que.

— Então, — ele começou, apreensivo. — O que você tem feito? Está indo bem na escola? Você tem voltado pra casa tarde… é o futebol de novo? Você não me pediu pra ver nenhuma das suas partidas tem um tempo.

… Merda. Isso soou estranho até pra ele; ele fez uma leve careta, e a escondeu rapidamente por baixo de sua carranca familiar.

— Oi, Irmão, — ela respondeu com um sorriso torto e um tom de sarcasmo na voz. — Eu também estou bem, obrigada por perguntar.

— Desculpa, — ele respondeu, repreendido. Ele não a corrigiu no ‘ _também_ ’, porém. — Mas, então?

— Sim, sim. — Ela suspirou. — Bem. Digo. Você tem estado ocupado, recentemente, então…

Quantas _não_ respostas. Karin claramente tem passado tempo _de mais_ com Urahara.

(Ele ignorou a pontada de dor em seu peito)

— Eh. Me fala quando, e eu vou estar lá, na próxima vez, — ele prometeu, sorrindo, e era verdade. Ele estaria lá para observar cada jogo, cada treino que fosse, se ela deixasse.

Ele estaria lá para cada momento que ele tinha sobrando com suas irmãs, se elas deixassem.

— Claro. Quer vir me ver treinar na Sexta?

E foi isso.

Então — Karin estava fora. E, já que Karin parecia estar decidida a manter segredo, ele duvidava que Yuzu saberia mais do que ele.

O que significava… bem. Pelo menos ele tinha dominado a habilidade de engolir suas crises, agora.

**.**

Alguns dias, Ichigo ainda se sentia desconectado de seu corpo. Alguns dias ele iria acordar e seu peito ia doer, e ele ia ouvir em seu ouvido vozes que ele sabia que ele nunca mais seria capaz de ouvir.

Alguns dias, ele acordava arfando, tossindo, e tinha sangue em suas mãos — e então ele piscava, e ele estava em casa, e a única coisa em suas mãos eram pétalas rosa.

Alguns dias, Ichigo acordava com um grito preso em sua garganta, e ele arfava por oxigênio enquanto tentava não vomitar em cima de si mesmo, sentindo como se tivesse um buraco no seu peito, e sua pele era _muito fria_ , e tinha uma pressão em seus pulmões que nunca ia embora, mais.

Alguns dias, Ichigo acordava sentindo que ele era muito velho para seus 16 anos, e ele sentia como se teria sido mais gentil se ele tivesse morrido na Guerra.

**.**

A primeira vez que Ichigo se permitiu ser honesto, ele estava sentado à beira do rio, encarando o espaço onde ele havia perdido sua mãe.

— Eu vou morrer, Mãe, — ele sussurrou para o vento. — Eu sobrevivi a uma guerra, e eu vou morrer, de qualquer forma.

Ele olhou ao redor, paranoico. Esse rio não era muito popular com seus amigos e família, mas ainda assim…

Não vendo ninguém conhecido ao redor, e decidindo que ele estava longe o suficiente de qualquer estranho, ele voltou seus olhos para as águas calmas novamente.

— Eu estou morrendo, e eu estou _com medo_. — Pronto. Ele tinha falado. Logo, era _verdade_. — Eu tenho tanto medo. Eu sobrevivi à Guerra por acreditar que era necessário, acreditar que era pra proteger Yuzu e Karin, pra te fazer orgulhosa… mas agora… agora eu só…

Ele sentiu uma coceira na garganta e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não lutou contra ela.

As flores de sakura eram tão bonitas, tão _delicadas_ e encantadoras. Ele podia entender porque algumas pessoas escolhiam acreditar que elas representavam beleza e espiritualidade. Vida e morte.

Ele sorriu para as pequenas flores, esmagando uma delicadamente entre seus dedos enquanto ele derrubava as outras na água, observando elas flutuarem para longe.

— Eu estou apenas _morrendo_. Não é pelo bem de ninguém, mas o meu, dessa vez. — Ele admitiu. — Eu me apaixonei, e o sentimento nunca vai ser mútuo, e eu deveria ter feito a cirurgia enquanto ainda podia, mas. — Olhos cinza, afiados e preocupados ao mesmo tempo. Um riso baixo, comentários sarcásticos. Mãos gentis que podiam matar e proteger com a mesma facilidade que seus donos respiravam. — Mas eu não queria esquecer.

E porque, às vezes, ele era egoísta. Às vezes, ele olhava para Yuzu e Karin e pensava, _“vocês vão ter pessoas para cuidar de vocês quando eu não estiver mais aqui”_ , e ele não se sentia tão culpado. Porque às vezes ele olhava para tudo que suas irmãs tinham e pensava, _“vocês são felizes. Vocês serão ainda mais felizes sem mim”_.

Porque às vezes ele acordava e vazio dentro de si era muito grande para ele suportar.

— E eu não sei se eu quero viver, mais, — ele sussurrou, por fim.

**.**

Ichigo encarou as gêmeas com carinho, observando enquanto elas discutiam sobre café-da-manhã e escola enquanto andavam pela cozinha, panelas batendo e copos tinindo enquanto elas lavavam a louça do dia. Elas eram tão _preciosas_. Ichigo amava elas tanto que doía.

Especialmente sabendo que seu amor por elas não era o suficiente para fazer ele desistir do amor doentio que lhe corroía por dentro.

— Você tem agido estranho, Ichi.

Ichigo piscou, erguendo os olhos para ver Karin lhe encarando com o rosto franzido e as mãos na cintura, parecendo tão _madura_ , e parecendo tanto com suas memórias de sua mãe que ele ficou sem ar por um momento — e, pela primeira vez em meses, não tinha nada a ver com as flores crescendo em seus pulmões.

— Oh, ei, — ele sorriu para ela, limpando a garganta de suas emoções e de uma tosse. — O que você quer dizer com ‘estranho’? Eu estou normal! Ótimo! — ele adicionou, franzindo de volta pra ela, mas os gestos pareciam vazios, falsos, mesmo quando ele tentava forçá-los em sua expressão.

Karin claramente não estava convencida, fazendo um barulho de suspeita no fundo da garganta.

— Uh-huh, sei. É por isso que você tem estado pairando ao nosso redor como uma mãe-helicóptero, — ela zombou com um rolar de olhos.

Ela se parecia tanto com ele.

— Não estou não! — ele respondeu alto, peito queimando e pulmões muito cheios, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

(Talvez seu pai tivesse tido uma boa ideia, afinal. Fingir ser um idiota _era_ uma forma fácil de se salvar de várias perguntas as quais você não queria responder.)

Como esperado, Yuzu riu de perto do fogão, onde ela estava guardando a comida que havia sobrado em vasilhas.

— Você _realmente_ está, Irmão, sinto dizer. — Mas ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso doce sobre o ombro, e, bem.

— Eu só tenho _passado meu tempo_ com vocês duas! Um cara não pode nem querer passar um tempo com suas irmãs em paz mais? — ele reclamou, exclamando com um tom indignado.

Karin bufou um riso, voltando a ajudar a Yuzu, finalmente convencida que não era nada importante, afinal.

Ainda assim, ela não seria sua irmã se ela não usasse a oportunidade para ser irritantemente sarcástica:

— Não se eles são adolescentes, aí eles nunca querem.

 _Pirralhas_ , ele pensou com carinho, sacudindo sua cabeça.

— Bom, você vai ver; quando eu for mais velho e estiver longe, vocês duas vão sentir falta de mim igual loucas! — ele respondeu, revirando os olhos em direção às suas costas.

  1. Merda. Isso era perto demais da verdade.



Ele cerrou os dentes, engolindo compulsivamente ao redor das pétalas que escalavam seu caminho por sua garganta, mesmo enquanto Karin ria e Yuzu sacudia sua cabeça.

 _Ele não deveria ter dito isso_ , ele percebeu. Mais tarde, elas iriam pensar sobre essa conversa, e em vez de pensar no tempo que eles passaram juntos se divertindo, elas se sentiriam _culpadas_. Isso iria matar elas.

Ichigo _não deveria ter dito isso_.

(Mais tarde, trancado em seu quarto, ele encarou as pétalas rosa respingadas com sangue, aquele _doce_ cobrindo todos seus sentidos, e com seus pulmões queimando com a força de sua última crise, e pensou: _“Um emprego. Eu deveria deixar algo pra elas.”_ E ele não se sentiu tão culpado em estar deixando elas. Não mais.)

**.**

Ele foi cumprimentado com um “Kurosaki-san” antes que ele estivesse pronto, e precisou abaixar a cabeça para esconder as pétalas que ele tossiu em seu punho.

— Você está bem? — Urahara continuou, sandálias estalando alto entre eles enquanto ele se aproximava de Ichigo.

Ele tinha uma dor crescente em seu peito, uma coceira constante em sua garganta, e ele _ardia_ , flores lhe drenando de sua vida para sobreviverem:

— Sim.

Urahara murmurou quietamente, e Ichigo furtivamente limpou seu rosto antes de levantar a cabeça.

— É só uma gripe. — Adicionou, esmagando as pétalas tossidas em seu punho e as escondendo em seu bolso o mais discretamente que podia, terrivelmente consciente dos olhos de Urahara em si.

— Então, — Urahara sorriu, olhos brilhando _prateados_ com consideração enquanto ele abria seu leque. Ichigo o odiava. Ichigo odiava seus olhos, seu sorriso torto, sua voz, seu… — O que lhe traz à minha encantadora morada? Teve uma repentina vontade de comer doces, Kurosaki-san?

A careta que ele abriu foi honesta, encarando as prateleiras suspeitas ao seu redor.

— É, não, obrigado. — Ele respondeu imediatamente, antes da curiosidade ganhar sobre a necessidade de ser rápido. — Você sequer tem alguma coisa aqui que não esteja vencido?

A risada de Urahara era como uma pomada e uma maldição ao mesmo tempo, alegremente fazendo o coração de Ichigo perder seu passo, e dolorosamente socando o ar para fora de seus pulmões, flores fechando sua garganta.

— Oras, Kurosaki-san, mas é claro! — ele respondeu brilhantemente, se escondendo atrás de seu leque. Ichigo gostaria de um leque, também, nesse exato momento. Seria terrivelmente _útil_. — Talvez. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu duvido que você esteja aqui por doces.

E lá estava ele, Capitão Urahara, o gênio Shinigami. Ichigo odiava e ansiava por esses momentos com igual intensidade.

— Não, — Ichigo admitiu com um suspiro. — Na verdade, eu vim porque eu estou preocupado.

— Preocupado? — repetiu Urahara.

— Sobre a Karin. Eu vi ela vindo aqui algumas vezes. — Ichigo explicou.

Por um momento, Urahara não disse nada. Então, ele suspirou, cobrindo seu rosto com seu leque mais uma vez.

— Talvez seja melhor se nós levássemos essa conversa para dentro. — Urahara respondeu, gesticulando para a porta que Ichigo sabia por experiência própria que levava a sua casa.

Entrar na casa de Urahara de novo depois de tanto tempo foi desestabilizante. Ver aquelas paredes familiar, o conjunto de chá perto do fogão, a mesa onde Ichigo e Urahara costumavam sentar para descansar depois do treino — tudo isso só trouxe mais e mais flores para sua garganta, e uma crescente queimação que era cada vez mais difícil de ignorar.

Quando Urahara gesticulou para o assento que Ichigo uma vez pensou como _seu_ , ele não teve nenhuma escolha se não soltar uma leve tosse para aliviar a sensação em sua garganta, mesmo não sendo forte o suficiente para expelir nenhuma pétala.

Ichigo já estava se arrependendo de sua escolha de vir aqui.

— Karin. — Ichigo o lembrou. Ele não queria nada mais que deitar, se esticar sobre as pernas de Urahara e apenas _dormir_. Ele não queria nada mais que se levantar e _fugir_ ; desse lugar, desse homem, desses sentimentos.

O sorriso de Urahara era sério quando ele acenou.

Quando ele terminou de explicar, suas palavras pesaram sobre os ombros de Ichigo.

— Eu… — Karin e Yuzu, de repente a maior fonte de _reiatsu_ ao redor, não conseguiam defender a si mesmas, atraindo Hollow atrás de Hollow. E era tudo culpa de Ichigo. — _Obrigado_. — Ele sussurrou.

Ele não conseguia sentir o cheiro de nada além da doce doença, das flores de sakura que cresciam dentro de si e nunca lhe deixavam sozinho, mas isso não era _nada_ comparado à imagem que surgira em sua cabeça: os rostos de Yuzu e de Karin, pálidos e sangrentos, seus olhos sem vida.

Como a mãe deles antes dela.

Como Ichigo logo estaria.

— _Obrigado_. — Ele repetiu. E dessa vez, sua voz tremeu e quebrou, e sua garganta estava cheia, e ele estava tão confuso que ele nem conseguia diferenciar entre lágrimas e pétalas mais.

— Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, Kurosaki-san… — Urahara respondeu, e Ichigo podia ouvir que tinham outras palavras sendo ditas, mas.

Mas tudo que Ichigo podia ouvir era que Urahara tinha salvado suas irmãs.

Urahara tinha _salvado suas irmãs_.

Ele engoliu uma nova onda de flores.

**.**

Decidir era relativamente fácil. Juntar coragem o suficiente para _falar_ as palavras, porém, era um pesadelo.

Admitir a verdade para a fantasia de sua mãe, sozinho à beira do rio, era muito mais fácil que isso. Porém, Ichigo tinha prometo a si mesmo que ele iria lhes dar uma explicação. Que eles _mereciam_ saber o que ia acontecer. Logo, Ichigo não seria mais capaz de esconder, mesmo com sua anatomia monstruosa, e ele preferiria que suas irmãs soubessem a verdade de sua boca do que ter elas destruídas ao ouvir a verdade quando era tarde demais, culpando a si mesmas por algo que elas não tinham um pingo de culpa.

Ainda assim. _Ainda assim_.

Ele suspirou, esfregando uma mão contra sua garganta inconscientemente; a coceira era insuportável, a essa altura. A qualquer momento, ele sempre sentia como se tivesse cimento preenchendo seus pulmões; ele nunca conseguia juntar oxigênio o suficiente, nunca conseguia relaxar, nunca conseguia _ser_ , sem medo de tossir seu próprio peso em flores e sangue. Era uma sensação… intimidadora.

(Sentia um pouco como um demorado alívio eu ele não queria, mas conseguiria de qualquer forma.)

— Irmão? — Yuzu perguntou, preocupada, quando ele manteve o silêncio, polegar pressionando mais forte do que ele pretendia contra seu pulso. — Você está bem?

— Sim, é claro, — ele respondeu imediatamente, reflexivamente, mas então olhou para sua família. Suas irmãs, mordendo seus lábios inferiores, olhos preocupados e cheios de _amor_ ; seu pai, idiota e inútil, mas _família_ , de qualquer forma, calor e alegria quando ele precisava. — Não. — Ele admitiu.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? — Yuzu perguntou na mesma hora, olhos lhe encarando sem piscar. — Você _parece_ pálido. Você está com frio? Precisa de um cobertor? Ou talvez um pouco de chá?

Ichigo riu. Era um som repentino, surpreendente; ele não tinha rido _de verdade_ em tanto tempo, e aqui estava ele. Tentando contar a verdade pra sua família, finalmente em paz com seu destino, e _rindo_.

Ele amava _tanto_ suas irmãs.

— Eu… Eu estou bem. Só. Só me ouça, tudo bem?

Todos eles concordaram, todos parecendo muito sérios e preocupados, até seu pai, e ele se sentiu tão _em casa_. Era estranho, perceber que ele não tinha se sentido em casa em sua própria casa por tanto tempo, mas também era verdade; durante alguns meses, ele tinha mais com o que se preocupar, com todos os problemas de Shinigami, e então, teve toda a _apatia_ de perder metade de sua alma, e então. E então ele estava morrendo. _Em casa_ não parecia uma prioridade, àquela altura.

Mas, sentindo-se quente e confortável e relaxado pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Ichigo percebeu que ele tinha sentido falta disso.

— Eu… — mas a pressão estava crescendo, tanto no seu peito e na sua garganta, e ele decidiu que seria mais fácil mostrar do que falar.

A tosse veio com facilidade; depois de 17 meses, ele tinha aprendido a tossir da maneira correta para limpar suas vias respiratórias com a primeira tentativa. Ele raramente tinha longas crises de tosse antes de expelir flores, agora.

(Isso não significava que ele não tinha longas crises de tosse _expelindo_ flores, porém. Às vezes ele iria sentar e tossir e vomitar por meia hora sem parar, flores e pétalas chovendo no vaso. Simplesmente significava que ele não precisava tossir e _continuar se sentindo sufocado_.)

Não tinha como confundir. As flores de sakura em sua mão os encaravam silenciosamente, juízes imparciais os observando com respingos de sangue e saliva grudados nas pétalas enquanto sua família tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Tentava entender que Ichigo estava _morrendo_.

Ele odiava fazer eles passarem por isso. Ele odiava a ideia de morrer repentinamente de uma doença “desconhecida” ainda mais.

— Você… — Karin sussurrou, olhos largos e grudados às flores na mão de Ichigo. — Isso…

Ele assentiu, silenciosamente, e limpou sua garganta — a queimação no fundo de sua garganta era uma constante, uma coceira que ele não podia coçar —, conseguindo suas atenções outra vez:

— Então. Eu tenho _hanahaki_.

Primeiro, fez-se um silêncio sombrio, todo mundo congelado em seus lugares.

Então, Isshin se inclinou para frente em um movimento brusco, rosto franzido de dor e determinação, com dentes à mostra e punhos tremendo em seu colo, e Yuzu se inclinou contra Karin, chorando silenciosamente contra o ombro de sua irmã.

— Nós vamos consertar isso, Ichigo, — prometeu seu pai, voz fraca e tensa. — Você deveria ter nos dito antes, mas nós vamos _consertar isso_.

Ichigo sorriu sem humor.

— Não tem nada para você consertar, Pai, — ele explicou quietamente. — Já está… muito avançado para a cirurgia. E mesmo se não estivesse, eu _escolhi_ não lidar com isso. Algumas coisas… algumas coisas valem a pena.

Salvar sua família. Salvar o mundo. Amar alguém.

Algumas coisas valem a pena sacrificar sua vida por.

— Ichigo…

Ichigo não gostava de ouvir a dor na voz de seu pai, mas, mais que isso, ele não odiava ver suas irmãs chorando.

— Por favor, — ele murmurou, esmagando as flores entre punhos. — Eu escolhi isso por mim mesmo. É meu direito. Eu sei… eu sei o que isso significa. Eu sei que vocês… _mas_ , eu escolhi isso.

— Assim como você escolheu lutar em uma guerra? — Karin perguntou amargamente, voz tensa.

Ichigo sorriu para ela

(Corpos jogados ao redor, sangue criando poças embaixo de formas familiares. Morrendo, e não estando morto. Atacando seu próprio amigo, perdido em sua própria ira. Pensando que ele tinha perdido seus melhores amigos, tudo de novo. Pensando que ele tinha falhado. Pensando que eles iriam todos morrer. Acordando, suando e chorando e vomitando flores em cima de si mesmo, com medo de algo que não estava lá)

— Exatamente assim.

**.**

— Eu sinto muito. _Nós_ sentimentos muito. Nós deveríamos… nós deveríamos ter vindo até você antes. — Inoue sussurrou, olhos molhados e implorando enquanto que Chad se mantinha parado ao seu lado, quieto e inabalado. — Nós nunca deveríamos ter lhe deixado, para início de conversa. Nós só… não sabíamos sobre o que falar com você, mais.

— Quero dizer, — Ishida interrompeu, empurrando seus óculos para cima. — Não é como se nós fossemos _amigos_. Nós simplesmente éramos aliados. Fazia sentido.

Ichigo franziu levemente, mas acenou.

— É claro. Está tudo bem, Inoue.

 _Está tudo bem_ , ele pensou. _Eu entendo_.

Ele entendia — eles queriam alguém que simplesmente não estava mais lá, afinal.

— Sinto muito, — Chad adicionou em um tom ressonante que Ichigo por um tempo achou ser reconfortante.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Ichigo deu de ombros. — Nós estamos bem. Vocês estão aqui agora, não estão?

 _Agora_. Eles estavam aqui _agora_.

— Sim. Sim, nós estamos. — Inoue concordou, sorrindo através de suas lágrimas.

Mas eles não tinham estado aqui _antes_.

Ainda assim, ele só resmungou, oferecendo a todos eles um meio-sorriso, e se deixou voltar a ficar em silêncio, respiração muito lenta, muito curta, nunca o suficiente — e fingiu que estava tudo bem.

Mas o que era _bem_?

Porque ele podia perdoar Inoue e Ishida e Chad agora. Mas ele nunca iria _esquecer_. Ele nunca esqueceria que eles não tinham estado aqui quando ele mais precisou deles.

Ele nunca se esqueceria de como ele teve que enfrentar aqueles meses sombrios e pesados de vazio _sozinho_. Ele nunca esqueceria como, quando ele começou a temer pela própria vida, não tinha ninguém lá para temer com ele.

Ele nunca esqueceria como seus _amigos_ tinham abandonado ele, abandonado ele quando ele deixou de ser aquilo que eles queriam.

… Urahara era um manipulador e um mentiroso, mas ele _nunca_ mentiu para Ichigo sobre o que ele queria dele, pelo menos. Ele enganava, ele trapaceava, ele criava as coisas que Ichigo precisava superar, mas ele sempre, _sempre_ , lhe contava; sempre lhe contava que eram obstáculos. Sempre lhe contava que ele iria arriscar a própria vida. Ele sempre lhe contava de cara o que esperar, e o que ele iria aceitar.

E, nenhuma vez sequer, ele abandou Ichigo por ser _menos_ do que ele esperava. Nem mesmo quando Ichigo quase morreu na sua frente.

Nem mesmo quando Ichigo perdeu tudo, e quando ele estava sozinho, e não podia proteger ninguém mais.

Não; só seus _amigos_ fizeram isso.

— Tudo está bem. — Ele repetiu silenciosamente.

Ele estava morrendo, e tinha um jardim de flores crescendo em seu peito, e ele tinha perdido metade de sua alma, e sua família estava sempre chorando, e ele estava _bem_.

E se ele não estava, bem, não tinha ninguém aqui para se preocupar, mais.

**.**

A primeira vez que Ichigo teve dificuldade em expelir uma pétala, ele soube que seu tempo estava acabando.

Felizmente, ele estava sozinho no momento, então ele pode se arrastar para o banheiro sem medo de ser visto, tossindo em suas mãos e tentando respirar através da pressão em sua garganta.

Ele tentou falar, questionar o sentimento pelo bem de _falar_ , mas tudo que ele conseguiu forçar foi um barulho doloroso e sem sentido. Era… era horrível. Ele não conseguia respirar. Ele não conseguia falar. A dor e a queimação lhe deixavam lento, seus membros muito pesados, e a dor em seu coração sentia como se ele estivesse doendo.

Como se ele estivesse se afogando.

Então, ele tropeçou contra a pia, a borda fria se apertando dolorosamente contra suas costelas e lhe lançando em uma dolorosa crise de vômito seco que, por fim, deslocou o obstáculo em sua garganta.

Um botão rosa e perfeitamente formado caiu na pia com um barulho suave.

Ichigo sentiu algo borbulhando em seu peito, e ele estava tão acostumado à sensação de pétalas caindo de sua boca que ele demorou um tempo vergonhosamente longo para perceber que era uma _risada_. Uma risada histérica, mas uma risada, de qualquer forma.

Seu tempo _estava_ se esgotando.

Cuidadosamente, ele tomou o pequeno botão em suas mãos, admirando sua suavidade.

— E pensar que você está crescendo dentro de mim, — ele murmurou com um sorriso.

Estranhamente, a pressão tinha sumido, mas ele ainda sentia como se estivesse se afogando.

— Eles me diriam para fazer a cirurgia. — Ele comentou, acariciando as pétalas fechadas com um dedo. — Eles me diriam que, se a doença já está tão avançada, eu deveria simplesmente desistir. Que isso está me matando.

Ele suspirou, lançando o botão de sakura flutuando de volta para a pia com o vento. Em sua mente, suas opções piscavam como sinais de aviso; por um lado, ele podia se curar e esquecer tudo sobre esse sentimento que lhe movia quando ele não tinha nada. Por outro, ele podia simplesmente… _não_.

Amar, Ichigo decidiu, era como morrer. Talvez fosse porque sua única experiência com amor era essa, com _hanahaki_ , mas então, Ichigo também já estivera na beira da morte duas vezes, antes. Se ele dizia que a sensação era a mesma — então a _porra da sensação era a mesma_.

E nenhuma daquelas experiências tinha lhe feito desistir de tomar riscos antes. Por que essa faria?

**.**

Voltar a assistir as partidas de treino da Karin depois de tanto tempo parecia… surreal. Vê-la correndo por aí tão _feliz_ , tão _relaxada_ , fez seu coração doer com o tipo de culpa dolorosa a qual ele tinha se acostumado desde que ele conseguiu seus poderes de Shinigami.

Sua irmã estava tão… _crescida_.

— Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo se surpreendeu, coração acelerando e nervos à flor da pele ao que ele olhou ao redor para ver Urahara se aproximando com um sorriso cuidadoso.

— _Getaboshi_ , — ele acenou de volta, sua boca muito seca e sua garganta muito apertada de repente. — Eu não esperava ver você aqui.

Ichigo já tinha vindo a três jogos da Karin, agora, e Urahara não tinha estado em nenhum deles, então ele _realmente_ não esperava. Na verdade, sua última interação com o homem tinha sido quando…

Ah.

— Jinta-kun queria vir. Kurosaki-chan prometeu a ele que ele poderia participar nos jogos, se ele quisesse. Logo, eu fiquei responsável em tomar conta das crianças. — Urahara explicou, tomando o lugar ao lado de Ichigo facilmente, pela primeira vez sem seu leque, mas com sua espada-bengala lealmente ao seu lado.

— E para ficar de olho nos Hollows. — Ichigo resumiu, cerrando suas mãos em punhos ao seu lado.

Para seu crédito, Urahara nem tentou fingir o contrário:

— Sim.

A sensação era parecida com a de traição. Suas irmãs poderiam estar em perigo a qualquer momento, e Ichigo nem _notaria_. Em vez disso, aqui estava ele, fingindo ter uma vida normal enquanto ele murchava lentamente por dentro.

(E a razão para isso estava bem _aqui_ , ao seu lado, com olhos inteligentes e sorrisos gentis, e seria tão fácil tossir um botão e simplesmente _deixar as coisas acontecerem_.)

— Mas também porque eu queria vir.

Ichigo ergueu sua cabeça muito rápido, encarando aqueles olhos que sabiam coisas demais, e sentiu as flores grudadas aos seus pulmões, escalando sua garganta — a queimação familiar, mas avassaladora —, e ele teve medo que Urahara seria capaz de sentir o cheiro delas.

(Se alguém pudesse, seria ele, Ichigo pensou carinhosamente, mesmo quando ele tentou se forçar a pensar em qualquer outra coisa para encontrar um resquício de _paz_ )

Era demais. Era tudo demais. Karin, tão independente. Jinta, parte da vida das garotas. Ele, sem poderes e _inútil_. Urahara, aqui, um guardião, um protetor, um _amigo_.

Então, em vez disso, ele fugiu.

Quando ele estava a sós, ele cuspiu flores como se fossem segredos, lágrimas como se fossem confissões. _“Porque eu queria”_ continuava ecoando em sua mente; o sorriso da Karin e a preocupação carinhosa de Yuzu como dois pesos em seu coração.

(Ele, humano outra vez, vazio e cego, como uma _corrente_ )

Ichigo disse a si mesmo que ele não se livrou de suas flores porque esse amor era o que lhe fazia continuar.

Aqui, encarando os botões que começavam a florescer, Ichigo se perguntou se isso não era apenas uma mentira que ele não queria admitir para si mesmo.

**.**

Três dias depois de revelar a verdade para sua família, ele acordou engasgando, com muitas flores, botões e pétalas caindo juntas sobre o seu rosto e pescoço mesmo enquanto seu peito e pulmões _ardiam_ , trabalhando duro para lhe manter vivo. Em sua mente, ele podia ouvir o medo engasgado na voz de Inoue, os gritos quando Aizen atacou, os últimos suspiros de Ulquiorra.

Ele acordou tremendo e se afogando, e decidiu que esse era um _dia ruim_.

Ele se esforçou para se sentar, músculos duros e pesados e ossos liquefeitos, e percebeu que ele estava errado; esse era um dia _terrível_. Esse era um daqueles dias em que respirar doía, em que andar era difícil, em que felicidade parecia algo roubado, em que…

Ele tropeçou até o banheiro, se dobrando sobre o vaso bem a tempo. Ele caiu sobre seus joelhos com a força de suas tosses, mãos procurando suporte na fria porcelana enquanto seu peito ardia e ele vomitava, não muito mais que bile e pétalas de flores caindo mesmo quando ele vomitava, vomitava e _vomitava_ , sangue escuro em sua mente.

 _“Eu escolhi isso,”_ ele havia dito para sua família, tentando dizer a eles que ele havia escolhido _viver_ com isso, mas Karin tinha visto através dele para a verdade que ele só havia revelado para o fantasma de sua mãe: ele havia escolhido _morrer_ disso, assim como ele antes havia escolhido morrer na Guerra.

E, de alguma forma, ele havia sobrevivido à Guerra, e _ainda estava vivo_ , apesar de todas as probabilidades.

— Irmão? — Yuzu chamou suavemente da porta, e Ichigo percebeu que ele não tinha lembrado de fechar a porta antes de vomitar suas desgraças. Merda.

— Desculpa, Yuzu. — ele respondeu, voz pouco mais que um crocitar, garganta apertada com emoções e uma nova leva de flores. — Eu… eu já vou sair.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos molhados, e lhe ofereceu um sorriso trêmulo.

— Não, só… leve o tempo que precisar. Eu vou colocar um chá pra fazer.

Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso tenso que desapareceu assim que ela se foi.

Merda. Ele nunca quis que eles se sentissem _pior_.

Ele tentou suspirar, mas acabou tossindo, frustração borbulhando lado-a-lado com as flores.

Por que as coisas não podiam apenas _acabar_?

(Ele não merecia um pouco de _paz_?)

Mais tarde, sentado com Yuzu, apenas bebendo chá e assistindo algum programa de merda na televisão, Ichigo lembrou: porque ele era Kurosaki Ichigo. O estranho. O irmão mais velho. O protetor.

O que lutou através de tudo que lhe foi empurrado.

**.**

Ver Rukia e Renji novamente era agridoce, ele decidiu horas mais tarde, quando eles estavam em fim a sós. Por um lado, eles eram seus amigos. Por outro lado, _seriam mesmo?_

— Sinto muito, — murmurou Rukia, batendo de leve em Ichigo ao sentar do seu lado.

Quando Inoue lhe ofereceu as mesmas palavras, Ichigo tinha dito que estava tudo bem. Ele tinha mentido.

— Eu também sinto.

E ele sentia — não pelo silêncio, pois ele nunca havia aprendido a sentir culpa por algo que ele não havia feito, mas ele _sentia_ muito. Pela amizade deles que se deteriorava, se nada mais.

— Nós… nós escutamos. Que você está… tossindo flores? — Renji tentou falar, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio em que eles só se sentaram lá, observando o rio e tentando colocar ordem em seus pensamentos.

— É. E eu ouvi dizer que vocês _não_ têm isso. Eu fiquei chocado, pra ser honesto. Eu pensei que _hanahaki_ tinha mais chances de ter _vindo_ dos Shinigamis, já que é tão… sem sentido, ainda.

Ele tinha — ouvido dizer, pensado, ficado chocado. A explicação que seguiu o retorno de seus poderes tinha sido… _duvidosa_ , porém.

— Não, — Rukia sacudiu a cabeça. — Nós já estamos mortos. Não existem muitas doenças que são mortais para nós, quando nós não temos muito o que perder. Aquelas que nos afetam são aquelas que afetam os nossos espíritos, em vez disso. Como a doença do Capitão Ukitake. Ou a doença que matou minha irmã, Hisana. São vocês humanos que são tão… _estranhos_ com isso.

— Huh. — Ele murmurou, encarando suas mãos trêmulas.

Ele se sentia mais forte do que ele tinha estado em meses — 18 meses, para ser mais preciso -, mas ainda era… muito cedo. Ele se sentia completo, por dentro, mas ele também sentia suas flores _tão melhor_ , agora. Ele se sentia mais presente em seu corpo, o que significava que ele também conseguia _sentir_ cada uma das raízes se entrelaçando em suas costelas; ele podia sentir as flores arranhando o interior de seus pulmões, como uma coceira constante que não tinha salvação. Ele se sentia… Ele se sentia vivo, e isso apenas significava que ele estava _morrendo_.

Quando ele falou novamente, ele sabia que todo seu medo, toda sua dor, e todo seu desespero podiam ser ouvidos em sua voz.

— Eu estava pronto para morrer, — ele admitiu.

— Eu sei, — Rukia sussurrou de volta, seu toque leve em seu braço. — Mas nós não estamos.

— Ninguém está. — Renji concordou. — É o motivo do seu pai ter pedido ao Urahara-san para lhe consertar.

Ichigo sentiu sua respiração falhar, e milagrosamente não tinha nada a ver com as flores — apesar de essas seguirem pouco depois, uma leve tosse as mandando por seu colo.

— O que…? — ele perguntou, e tinha _esperança_ ardendo dentro de si. _Esperança_. Desgraçada, vergonhosa, repugnante _esperança_.

Ele odiava se sentir esperançoso.

— Sim, — Rukia concordou, chocando-se contra ele com um pequeno sorriso, tomando uma de suas flores em sua mão. — Quero dizer, Urahara-san já estava trabalhando para tentar retornar seus poderes desde que você perdeu eles, mas, aparentemente, quando você usou seu Último Getsuga, sua _reiatsu_ se espalhou por todos os mundos. O Capitão Shinji estava reclamando _tanto_ de ser mandado para os lugares mais estranhos para coletar os fragmentos da sua _reiatsu_ para o Urahara-san. Era bizarro. E… sei lá. Me fez pensar em humildade.

Renji concordou com um murmúrio.

— Até o Capitão Kurotsuchi foi envolvido para criar um receptáculo para seus poderes. Isso causou _tanta_ confusão. E levando em consideração que o Comandante estava tentando colocar ordem de volta na Soul Society depois de todo o desastre com o Aizen e os outros, foi _terrível_. E meio engraçado.

… Tinha… tanta coisa acontecendo que Ichigo _não sabia sobre_.

E durante todo esse tempo, Ichigo tinha estado lutando com seus estúpidos _sentimentos_.

— Obrigado, — ele murmurou, respirando o mais profundamente que ele conseguia quando metade de seus pulmões estava coberta por árvores.

— Claro. — Rukia aceitou facilmente.

Eles se sentaram em silêncio, observando o rio fluir. De tempos em tempos, Ichigo tossiria mais algumas flores, sentindo a pressão em seu peito aumentar. Era como…

Era um pouco como estar em casa. Era um pouco como paz.

Era como dor.

Ele queria estar bem — com Rukia e Renji; com Shinji e os Vizards que claramente tinham trabalhado para lhe repor de volta no lugar; com seu pai, que aparentemente _sabia_ e tinha escondido dele do mesmo modo; com Urahara, quem ele amava tanto que o processo estava lhe matando. Ele _queria estar bem_.

— Nós estamos bem? — Renji sussurrou, como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos.

Mas ele não estava.

— Não, — ele respondeu honestamente. Então, ele engoliu compulsivamente, flores cobrindo seus colos, e poder ardendo embaixo de sua pele, e adicionou. — Mas nós podemos estar.

Algum dia.

**.**

— Eu pensei que isso fosse resolver. — Isshin comentou de onde estava sentado sobre a mesa de Ichigo, lhe encarando.

Ichigo sorriu sem humor em sua direção, uma curva falsa de lábios que mal poderia ser chamado de sorriso, e passou uma mão sobre sua boca, limpando os últimos resquícios de sangue e pétalas perdidas que haviam sido deixadas para trás.

— É, eu entendi isso. — Ichigo respondeu, inclinando-se contra a cabeceira de sua cama. — Mas você não deveria ter.

Seu pai suspirou, pela primeira vez soando sua idade em vez de qualquer idade que ele pretendesse ter.

— Eu sinto muito, Ichigo. Mas eu só… não podia lhe observar morrer e _não fazer nada_. Eu não podia deixar _as garotas_ lhe observarem morrer, lentamente, sem fazer _nada_!

Ichigo queria ficar com raiva, mas, honestamente, ele estava muito cansado para juntar energia o suficiente para raiva. E, de qualquer forma, não é como se ele não pudesse entender — a ideia de deixar suas irmãs sofrerem… Tinha um motivo pelo qual ele guardou segredo por tanto tempo, afinal.

— Bem, — ele murmurou, juntando as flores em um canto da cama para se livrar delas mais tarde. — Tudo que isso fez foi dar a elas falsas esperanças.

Dar a _ele_ falsas esperanças, até. Quando Rukia e Renji explicaram… Ichigo tinha pensado que ele iria poder _viver_. Pela primeira vez em 18 meses, ele tinha olhado dentro de si mesmo e pensado, _Eu quero viver_.

Mas, ele ainda estava morrendo. Devagar e sempre, uma flor por vez, a cada crescente centímetro de raízes. Seus pulmões ainda estavam murchando sob a pressão de manter um jardim, uma _árvore_ , por si mesmo, mesmo com a adição de _reiatsu_ para mantê-las calmas.

Era bizarro, querer algo quando você já sabia que o que você queria era inalcançável.

Era tão _humano_.

— Você sempre podia pedir àquela sua amiga. Inoue. Ela é uma curandeira _impossível_ , não é? Ela deveria ser capaz de fazer algo sobre isso. — Seu pai apontou, olhos sombrios e tristes. — Você poderia libertar a si mesmo, mesmo quando a cirurgia não é mais uma opção.

Ichigo sorriu sem humor uma outra vez.

— E então, o que? Ela teria que _rejeitar_ a doença. Seria a mesma coisa que passar pela cirurgia. Eu iria perder tudo, de qualquer forma. Eu iria sobreviver, mas…

— Mas seu amor não iria.

Ichigo acenou, olhando para baixo franzindo.

— Você deveria fazer isso mesmo assim. — Isshin murmurou. — Pelas suas irmãs.

Ichigo ergueu os olhos de volta para ele.

— Não _ouse_ me falar o que eu deveria fazer pelas minhas irmãs, — Ichigo rosnou, apertando suas mãos ao redor de sua colcha para que ele não socasse seu pai. — Eu tenho tomado conta delas desde que eu tenho _oito anos_. Você… você não tem o _direito_.

Isshin sorriu, lenta e dolorosamente, e Ichigo percebeu o que ele ia falar segundos antes de ele abrir a boca:

— Eu sei.

**.**

Seus poderes foram algo pelo qual ele nunca ousou torcer. Seu pai havia dito que era _final_ ; o Último Getsuga Tensho. O Último Sacrifício. Ele tinha sido _sortudo_ em sair com vida — pelo menos, era isso que seus olhos haviam lhe dito.

Ichigo tinha discordado, silenciosamente, especialmente depois que ele acordou cego pela primeira vez desde que ele aprendeu a ver, quando criança. Por tanto tempo ele havia dependido em ser capaz de viver com fantasmas que, quando negado o direito ele havia se sentido traído.

O fato de que ele também se sentia _oco_ não ajudava em nada.

Então, não, ele nunca havia ousado ter esperanças pelos seus poderes, porque ele tinha consciência de sua sorte. Ele sabia o que _sacrifício_ significava.

(Ele se lembrava do corpo de sua mãe, frio e vazio quando ele tinha apenas oito anos. Ele se lembrava de Karin, sem se mexer nas mãos de um Hollow. Ele sabia como era ver sua própria vida desaparecendo diante de seus olhos. Ele sabia o que era ter seus amigos, em perigo por causa dele. Ele estava consciente da _Guerra_ , onde sangue havia sido deixado em cada esquina, de onde tantos haviam saído quebrados, mas ninguém por quem ele se importava havia morrido, incrivelmente. Ele estava ciente do buraco em seu peito, invisível, mas sempre presente.)

Mas — aqui estava ele. Transbordando de um jeito que ele só havia sentido uma vez antes, uma espada atravessando seu estômago novamente.

— Como… — ele sussurrou, se sentindo vazio, se sentindo fragmentado, encarando aquela lâmina branca saindo de seu corpo.

— Bem vindo de volta, Ichigo, — murmurou uma voz familiar.

Ele se virou, fogo ardendo embaixo de sua pele, com excesso de oxigênio em pulmões muito cheios, medo e _desejo_ crescendo como câncer nos cantos de um coração sem esperança — e viu Rukia, sorrindo presunçosa, e Renji, com seus braços cruzados.

Ele podia _ver_.

Ele estava _de volta_.

… E ele ainda estava morrendo, do mesmo jeito.

Ele se virou de volta, rindo até chorar, flores e sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Alguém lá fora tinha um humor deveras doente.

**.**

Quando Ichigo pediu para conversar com ela, Inoue tinha sorrido esperançosa.

Quando ele perguntou,

— Você _pode_ curar _hanahaki_?

porém, sua expressão caiu.

— Eu… Eu posso, — ela respondeu, olhando para baixo, para a escola, encolhendo-se contra a grade do terraço. — Mas… funciona como a cirurgia.

— Eu imaginei. — Ichigo acenou.

Ele sequer queria falar com ela, na verdade, mas as palavras de seu pai… o modo como a feição de seu pai havia quebrado quando ele mencionou as irmãs de Ichigo…

Ichigo pensou que o mínimo que ele podia fazer era _perguntar_ a ela sobre isso.

— Então, é verdade? — Inoue perguntou, voz baixinha. — Você está…

Ele sorriu secamente. Seria fácil forçar uma flor, se ele quisesse; mas ele não queria, porque sentia como algo _íntimo_. Algo que ele deveria mostrar apenas para aqueles em quem ele confiava, depois de manter sua doença um segredo por tanto tempo.

(O fato de que ele _não_ confiava mais nela doía, ele percebeu. Ele uma vez viajou para um mundo desconhecido para salvá-la, ele _quase morreu_ por ela, uma vez. Agora… agora ele nem confiava nela o suficiente para lhe mostrar suas cicatrizes. Era como se água gelada enchesse seus pulmões, e ele se sentia horrível.)

— Você… quer que eu dê um jeito, Kurosaki-san? — ela perguntou, apertando os dedos ao redor da cerca que os protegia de cair do terraço.

Ichigo olhou para baixo quietamente; a escola deles era alta o suficiente que se alguém caísse daqui, eles provavelmente morreriam, ele percebeu.

Ele se perguntou como _aquilo_ seria. Morrer de uma queda.

Provavelmente mais rápido do que morrer engasgando em flores que cresciam por dentro.

— Algumas coisas valem a pena. — Ele respondeu, em vez disso.

Ele ouviu o som de Inoue se mexendo, e então sentiu a mão de Inoue em seu ombro, e ela estava sorrindo tristemente em sua direção.

— Eu sei, — ela murmurou, triste. — Eu nunca planejei desistir do meu, também. Mas… às vezes, algumas escolhas estão além de nosso alcance. E, às vezes, é melhor assim.

Ichigo sorriu para ela, garganta se fechando ao redor de uma flor rebelde.

— Sim. — Ele concordou. — Mas essa não é uma dessas vezes.

**.**

_“Urahara-san já estava trabalhando para tentar retornar seus poderes desde que você perdeu eles”_ ecoava em sua mente, sem forma. Nos últimos dias, isso era tudo em que Ichigo conseguia pensar. Era tudo em que Ichigo tentava _não_ pensar, falhando miseravelmente.

Ele não precisava de esperança. Esperança só significava que ele ia ter _mais_ para perder, quando tudo caísse — mas, ele continuava ouvindo, _“Urahara-san já estava trabalhando”_ … por ele. Ele tinha trabalhado para ajudar _Ichigo_. Por meses. Por _mais de um ano_.

Ichigo tinha estado lutando com solidão, e sentimentos, e vazio, e enquanto seu pai não quis lhe dar nenhum tipo de esperança, Urahara tinha… Urahara tinha _continuado tentando_. Mesmo quando seu pai havia decidido que era final, Urahara tinha decidido que _não seria_.

Se Ichigo já não estivesse apaixonado por ele, ele tinha certeza de que ele se apaixonaria por Urahara Kisuke bem ali, afinal.

Mas, ele também conhecia Urahara; ele havia passado boa parte de seu tempo antes da guerra com ele, entre o treinamento de Ichigo com os Vizards e Aizen atacando novamente. Ele sabia como Urahara funcionava — e se tinha uma coisa que aquele homem tinha, era um complexo de culpa do tamanho da Soul Society inteira.

(Ichigo se lembrava de Urahara ajoelhado, olhos sérios para variar enquanto ele pedia perdão por algo que ele havia feito _um século atrás_ , por algo que ele havia feito a alguém que nem era Ichigo. Ele se lembrava de Urahara, sincero e calmo, dizendo que estava tudo bem se Ichigo lhe odiasse. Ichigo se lembrava de Urahara, e percebeu que provavelmente foi ali que ele sentiu algo _a mais_ por ele, pela primeira vez.)

Urahara tinha dado seu melhor por Ichigo, é verdade — mas, conhecendo o cientista, era provável que ele se sentisse _culpado_. Culpado que Ichigo houvesse perdido seus amigos, talvez. Ou culpado que Ichigo tivesse perdido metade de sua alma. Ou culpado que Ichigo sequer tivesse se envolvido na guerra, mais provavelmente.

Ichigo adoraria agradecer Urahara por isso — mas ele também sabia que Urahara simplesmente _não aceitaria_. Para Urahara, criar planos para se redimir era tão natural quanto criar planos de estratégias; ele começava guerras, e ele consertava coisas.

Simples assim.

Ichigo apenas queria que isso doesse um pouco menos.

**.**

Pensando sobre isso objetivamente, os primeiros dias após usar Mugetsu tinham sido os piores. Todo dia, Ichigo iria cumprimentar pessoas que não estavam mais ali, apenas para perceber mais tarde que eles estavam todos mortos — e que ele não conseguia vê-los, mais.

Os primeiros dias na escola, então, tinham sido um inferno; todos seus amigos estavam _bem ali_ — porém, sempre que ele se aproximava deles para conversar, eles iriam ficar quietos, expressões culpadas em seu rosto, e ele tinha rapidamente percebido que ele não era mais um deles.

E então, semanas se passaram, e esperanças começaram a se fragmentar — Rukia não voltaria. Renji não visitaria. Seus poderes não reapareceriam (e ele disse a si mesmo que ele _não_ esperava que eles fosse, de qualquer forma). Ele não veria fantasmas novamente. Ele não…

Ele não seria nada mais que um humano outra vez. Um humano normal e sem graça.

Tinha doído mais do que ele queria admitir, pensar desse jeito, e ele tinha se sentido tão envergonhado. Não tinha nada de _errado_ em ser humano…

Só não era algo para _Ichigo_.

Talvez… talvez isso explicasse o _hanahaki_. Afinal, _tinha_ uma teoria que dizia que a doença do _hanahaki_ só afligia aquelas pessoas que tivessem tanto um amor não correspondido e simplesmente… não quisessem mais continuar vivendo como estavam.

Talvez… Ichigo tivesse causado isso a si mesmo, rejeitando sua mais recente situação. Talvez Ichigo apenas tivesse má sorte.

Provavelmente seria mais uma daquelas coisas que ele nunca saberia ao certo.

**.**

Ele tossiu algumas pétalas enquanto ele tentava completar o quebra-cabeça. Ele conhecia os sintomas. Ele conhecia os sinais.

Ele só não sabia… _quem_.

Claramente, não era Inoue. Ele podia ser obtuso, mas ele não era _cego_. Ele estava se sentindo vazio, não estúpido. Ele sabia que Inoue tinha uma paixonite por ele. Se ele gostasse dela, nem mesmo _ele_ podia pensar que isso seria não correspondido.

Não sentia como se fosse _Rukia_ , também. Ela não era… ele não achava que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele, mas. Ele também não achava que fosse _impossível_. Ele não acreditava que, se seu amor fosse por Rukia, ele estaria tão certo de sua própria morte que suas flores seriam _sakuras_.

Então… quem sobrava?

Ele bufou, jogando as pétalas fora e indo deitar de volta na sua cama. Ele não era cego, mas ele também não se orgulhava de seu conhecimento emocional.

Ainda assim. Deveria ter alguém…

_Olhos cinza, humor sagaz, riso irritante…_

Ichigo sacudiu a cabeça, irritado com seus pensamentos perambulantes. Ele estava tentando pensar por quem ele poderia estar apaixonado, não

… Não Urahara Kisuke.

Oh _merda_.

**.**

— Kurosaki-san, — lhe cumprimentou antes que ele pudesse suspirar, voz familiar e decididamente _indesejada_ nesse exato momento.

— Getaboshi. — Ele suspirou de volta, virando-se para observar Urahara sentado em sua cama.

(Urahara Kisuke sentado em sua cama. Merda.)

— Isshin-san me disse que você recusou a cirurgia e a ajuda da Inoue-san. — Urahara continuou, seus olhos sérios e focados no rosto de Ichigo.

Merda. Então não tinha como escapar dessa.

Ichigo suspirou, sentando-se na cadeira de sua mesa para que ele pudesse ter _alguma_ distância de Urahara, pelo menos, mesmo que seu coração palpitasse e seus pulmões se enchessem de flores que queriam escapar.

— Eu recusei, — ele concordou cuidadosamente.

— Por quê?

Ichigo sorriu amargamente; essa era uma pergunta recorrente, não é?

— Porque alguns idiotas valem a dor.

Urahara bufou de volta, e o som era tão _alienígena_ vindo de sua boca que Ichigo precisou piscar duas vezes antes de tossir uma flor perfeitamente formada em seu colo.

— Ninguém vale _tanta_ dor assim, Kurosaki-san. — Urahara corrigiu com a voz tensa. — Ninguém vale a sua vida.

Era tudo tão. _Irônico_. Ichigo riu, e não era nem tão amargo ou sem humor assim. Ele estava tão enfeitiçado com esse idiota que até sua estupidez era encantadora.

— _Alguns_ são. — Ichigo respondeu simplesmente. — Eu estava pronto para morrer na Guerra. Morrer por amor… É muito melhor, na verdade.

Não era. Na Guerra, sua morte teria sido rápida. Mesmo se ela tivesse sido dolorosa, pelo menos teria _acabado rápido_. Aqui… Isso era mais de um ano de sofrimento, de cobiçar e não conseguir nada em retorno. Isso era mais de um ano de corações partidos e se afogar em flores que cresciam por dentro.

Isso era mais de um ano alimentando um amor que apenas lhe fazia mal.

— Você não deveria ter _tido_ que estar pronto para morrer em uma Guerra que não era sua, para início de conversa, — Urahara sussurrou, e _lá_ estava o famoso complexo de culpa de Urahara. — E você certamente não deveria estar pronto para morrer por alguém que não lhe ama de volta.

Revirando os olhos, Ichigo respondeu tensamente:

— Eu nunca _te_ perguntei, não é?

— Kurosaki-san…

Ichigo fechou sua boca com força para manter palavras e flores do lado de dentro — ele só queria _gritar_ , acusar Urahara de ser um tolo se intrometendo em algo que ele apenas _deveria esquecer_ , ele queria… ele queria implorar Urahara por uma resposta para a qual ele já sabia as palavras.

Ele queria mostrar seu coração para Urahara, e esperar que fosse aceito.

— Kurosaki-san, você está sendo um _idiota_ nesse momento. Você finalmente tem sua chance de viver. Você finalmente está livre. Você finalmente está… inteiro, novamente. Se você apenas… desistir disso, que lhe mata, você poderia ser _tão melhor_. — Urahara murmurou sincero. — Se você apenas aceitar a ajuda de Inoue-san, você finalmente estará livre para viver a vida que você merece.

Era muito doloroso. Ter Urahara aqui lhe dando tudo que ele achava que Ichigo _merecia_ era muito…

Doloroso.

— Bem. Você nunca ouviu, Urahara-san? — Ele perguntou, por fim com a voz quebradiça tentando ser irônico, e tremendo levemente. Ele inspirou tremulamente, pequenas pétalas caindo de seus lábios quando ele continuou. — Eu sou um adolescente. Quando eu amo, eu amo por inteiro. Eu não… Eu não _quero_ viver sem você.

A expressão de Urahara estaria para sempre marcada na memória de Ichigo, ele supunha — por um certo valor de _sempre_ , é claro. Naquele momento, Urahara apenas parecia tão…

 _Jovem_. Ele tinha séculos de idade, e Urahara ainda podia parecer uma criança quando alguém se confessava a ele. Era estupidamente encantador.

Exceto que, Ichigo achava que ele podia ter quebrado Urahara Kisuke, e apesar de isso _ser_ um ponto em sua lista de coisas para fazer antes de morrer, ele preferiria se despedir em termos… amigáveis com todo mundo, se não exatamente _felizes_.

— Eu… eu sinto muito, Urahara-san.

Não que ele _se arrependesse_. Agora que ele havia dito, Ichigo percebeu que era verdade. Ele _amava_ com sua vida inteira. Ele amava Urahara tanto que ele estava pronto para desistir de sua vida só para _continuar_ se sentindo dessa forma.

Mas, ele _se arrependia_ de ter feito Urahara se sentir culpado por isso.

— Kurosaki-san… você foi informado de que o motivo pelo qual seus poderes foram retornados com tanta pressa para você foi porque Shinigamis simplesmente não _sofrem_ com _hanahaki_? — Urahara perguntou com uma voz cuidadosamente vazia.

Ichigo piscou, sem entender.

— Sim. Meu pai mencionou que ele pensou que isso seria o suficiente para me… _curar_ , sem ter que apagar minhas emoções. Por quê? Você… você está dizendo que talvez _fosse_ ser melhor se eu perdesse meu corpo físico, afinal?

Depois de um surpreendente rolar de olhos, Urahara lhe ofereceu um sorriso apertado.

— Eu estou dizendo, — ele respondeu, se levantando e se aproximando. — Que você não é _permitido_ a desistir.

E lhe beijou.

Urahara Kisuke estava lhe beijando.

A respiração de Ichigo parou por um momento, tanto por surpresa quanto pela multidão de pétalas empurrando seu caminho para fora de seu corpo, e ele se afastou com pressa, e só permaneceu ereto por causa das mãos em seus ombros enquanto ele tossia e vomitava, flores caindo como uma cascata ao redor de suas pernas.

Urahara Kisuke tinha lhe beijado.

Urahara Kisuke lhe disse, claramente, que ele não deveria desistir.

— Eu não pensei que você sequer _soubesse_ como desistir, Kurosaki-san, — Urahara murmurou, lábios roçando delicadamente contra a têmpora de Ichigo enquanto Ichigo tentava respirar novamente. — Mas eu estou te dizendo agora: _não desista_.

Urahara Kisuke…

Amava ele.

Ichigo não sabia o que pensar disso — mas, aparentemente, ele agora teria _tempo_ para pensar, pelo menos.

**.**

Conseguir seus poderes de volta significou que ele estava muito mais presente em seu corpo. Significou que ele teve que viver com cada uma de suas dores, sentindo a morte se aproximar mais e mais, as raízes e flores tomando conta de seu corpo, a tristeza, a solidão e a loucura ardendo dentro de si. Tinha sido um acordar; tinha sido viver depois de estar em estase por muito tempo.

Tinha sido aterrorizante.

Os sentimentos de Urahara… foram como um bálsamo, mas também como um choque de eletricidade passando por todos os seus nervos. De repente, ele não estava mais morrendo. Depois de fazer suas pazes com sua própria mortalidade, Ichigo… descobriu que não havia nenhuma necessidade para isso.

Foi chocante, avassalador, nauseante. Por um lado, ele estava feliz — por estar vivo, por ser capaz de estar com sua família por mais um tempo… mas principalmente por Urahara Kisuke, seus lábios rachados sobre os seus, olhos cinza observando _Ichigo_.

Por outro lado, ele era subitamente capaz de respirar, mas ele percebeu que ele sentia como se estivesse embaixo d’água, pensamentos entupidos e movimentos muito lentos. Ichigo estava vivo, mas ele não tinha certeza se ele merecia isso. Ichigo estava vivo, ele tinha sua família e amigos e Kisuke, mas ele ainda…

(Amar é como morrer. Viver é como se afogar.)

Talvez… Talvez Ichigo não estivesse bem.

Odiar… tudo, perder tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo…

Talvez Ichigo tivesse o direito de estar com raiva de seus amigos (meses de silêncio, ignorando tentativas de iniciar contate, de…), mas talvez ele não tivesse. Talvez Ichigo tivesse o direito de estar com raiva de seu pai (anos de mentiras para ele e suas irmãs, só para aparecer diante dele durante a Guerra para lhe dizer que Ichigo precisava morrer). Talvez Ichigo tivesse o direito de estar com raiva dos Vizards (ele tinha pensado neles como _família_ ). Talvez ele tivesse o direito de estar com raiva do Kisuke (quem ele amou tanto que estava lhe matando).

Talvez ele tivesse. Talvez ele não tivesse.

Mas… Ichigo não achava que ele queria continuar desse jeito. Com raiva, cansado, vazio. Ichigo queria viver, por fim.

( _Renascimento_. Ele olhou para a primeira flor que ele tinha tossido, para sempre preservada pelo seu amor que ainda perdurava. _Nova vida._ )

Como Kisuke havia lhe oferecido.

E, para isso, ele percebeu:

— Eu preciso de ajuda.

**.**

Kisuke parou ao seu lado, quieto e reconfortante, uma mão em seu pulso e olhos que olhavam apenas para ele.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou, quieto, sem empurrar.

E Ichigo… Ichigo estava cansado de metnir.

— Não. — Ele admitiu, olhando para mãos que, às vezes, ainda estavam cobertas de sangue e flores. Mãos que ele havia visto matar e tremer e esfriar. Mãos que eram suas, apesar de tudo.

E então ele olhou de volta para Kisuke, e viu afeição e aceitamento, e engoliu em seco contra flores que não estavam mais lá, mas que continuavam tentando escalar sua garganta do mesmo jeito.

— Mas eu acho que eu vou ficar.

**Author's Note:**

>  **ORDEM CRONOLÓGICA**  
>  1\. A primeira pétala  
> 3\. Ichigo percebe que ele tem Hanahaki  
> 5\. O significado da sakura  
> 26\. Ichigo percebe quem ele ama  
> 9\. Um estudo sobre Hanahaki  
> 6\. Ichigo tem uma crise em aula  
> 11\. Uma breve visão sobre o Estresse Pós-Traumático de Ichigo  
> 7\. Karin visita a Shoten  
> 10\. Ichigo pergunta Karin sobre seu comportamento  
> 14\. Ichigo visita a Shoten  
> 17\. O primeiro botão  
> 18\. O primeiro botão se abrindo  
> 2\. Ichigo pensa sobre sua mortalidade  
> 13\. As gêmeas percebem que Ichigo está agindo estranho  
> 4\. 18 meses, e Ichigo não teve nenhum contato com qualquer Shinigami  
> 8\. 18 meses, e Ichigo decide falar com sua família  
> 12\. Ichigo fala com sua mãe  
> 15\. Ichigo fala com sua família  
> 19\. 3 dias depois, um dia ruim  
> 25\. Teoria sobre Hanahaki  
> 16\. Inoue, Chad, Ishida & Ichigo conversam  
> 22\. Os poderes de Ichigo voltam  
> 20\. Rukia, Renji & Ichigo conversam  
> 24\. O complexo de culpa de Kisuke  
> 21\. Isshin & Ichigo conversam  
> 23\. Ichigo & Inoue conversam  
> 27\. Confissões  
> 28\. Ichigo admite seus problemas  
> 29\. "Você está bem?"
> 
> Entãoooo… espero que estejam bem depois dessa história! (e não como minha amiga que pedi para ler antes de eu postar, que me respondeu com: “Eu quero te socar. Mas a história ficou fofa” — incidentalmente, é a mesma amiga que eu queria irritar com um final triste)
> 
> Alguns headcanons sobre a história nos quais eu pensei, mas não encontrei uma forma de inserir na história em si…  
> 1\. Não é, realmente, morte que faz Shinigamis serem imunes a Hanahaki, mas a reiatsu. Quanto mais forte sua presença espiritual, mais difícil é que eles desenvolvam doenças, de forma geral. (a doença de Ukitake é estranha mesmo) A maioria das pessoas não sabe disso, porém, ou simplesmente acham que é porque eles são espíritos, porque, mesmo, quem se importa com os espíritos normais do Rukongai?  
> 2\. As flores da Inoue (e, sim, se não ficou óbvio, ela tinha hanahaki pelo Ichigo. E perdeu ela acidentalmente quando seus poderes se desenvolveram demais) era uma tulipa amarela, que significa amor não-correspondido; “é a flor que você envia para alguém que ama, mas que sabe que essa pessoa nunca te amará de volta” — e amarelo também é, de forma geral, a cor de felicidade, inocência, alegria e tal.  
> 3\. Ichigo nunca começou a trabalhar, aqui, por causa da doença. Ele tinha remédio para tosse para quando ele se sentia pior que o nromal, mas isso não ajuda muito, então ele decidiu que seria melhor simplesmente ignorar lugares onde pudesse ser visto tossindo flores, e foi isso.  
> 4\. Sim, na verdade, existem 2 tipos diferentes de doença que, por ambas envolverem flores, são chamadas de hanahaki. A primeira é bem comum, e nunca fatal; alguém passando pela puberdade pode ter ela mesmo sem se apaixonar por alguém, na verdade, mas decidiram que era mais fácil chamar de Hanahaki de paixonite, e foi isso. Nessa versão, a pessoa nunca tosse flores inteiras, e não crescem raízes em seus pulmões. A outra, porém, é a que conhecemos; com raízes, e jardins inteiros, florescendo em direção à morte.  
> 5\. Eu nunca especifiquei o que acontece depois da cirurgia porque eu simplesmente não sei, até agora. Será que eles perdem a capacidade de amar romanticamente? Será que só perdem todas as emoções relacionadas à pessoa pela qual tinham hanahaki? Eu não sei. É algo assustador, porém, e muitas pessoas escolhem não tomar essa decisão por causa disso.  
> 6\. E, se isso não estava óbvio: Ichigo admitiu que não está bem e que precisa de ajuda, e _disse isso_ para Kisuke, porque ele realmente quer ajuda, e ele confia em Kisuke para lhe ajudar.
> 
> Eu não sei se deveria pôr esses avisos aqui ou não, mas, ei, melhor prevenir do que remediar: se estiver tendo problemas com depressão ou TEPT ou qualquer coisa do tipo, ou conhecer alguém que esteja, por favor, não tenha medo de procurar ajuda. Nunca é bom deixar essas coisas continuarem ignoradas por muito tempo.
> 
> (E acho que isso é tudo?)  
> Obrigada a todos que leram! Se não for pedir de mais, vocês me deixariam muito felizes se pudessem deixar um comentário ao sair!


End file.
